New Enimies, New Allies!
by AnimeFanatic06
Summary: Squad Seven is sent on a mission to stop recent attacks on the trail between the leaf village and Suna. But on the way they come across some new allies. In the Midst of Battle a Comrade Dies. What will happen with Squad seven. Naruto/DBZ Cross.
1. Training

Ok for my Story. This is a Cross between Dragon Ball Z and Naruto. Story Lines may be a little construed with ages and time periods slightly for my story to work. For Naruto This is after the sound and Orochimaru attacked the Leaf village. Gara is the Kazakage, Sauske has returned to the village. Sakura has already had some training as a Medical ninja.

For DBZ Gohan is about 19, Goten is about 16 as is Trunks, Goku is not alive, he never came back at all. The Buu Saga has already happened.

Disclaimer I Don't own DBZ Nor Naruto

_**New Enemies, New Allies**_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Training.

"Auggh! He's late again. Why can't we have a sense that actually comes on time?" Whined Naruto

"Naruto your so annoying, Stop whining!"

"Naruto maybe annoying but he's right Sakura. We waste so much time waiting for our irresponsible Sense." Sauske commented Leaning against the railing of the Bridge

"POOF!

" Hey Guy's Sorry I'm late. I was …."

"Sensei give it up! Were sick of your lame excuses, you show up three hours late every day. Then say something like you got lost on the path of life, when we all know that you late for reading your perverted book." Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Kakashi accusingly.

"Actually Naruto I was late because I was trying to avoid Gai and more of his stupid competitions. Kakashi answered. But since you seem eager to start and have energy to burn. You can go give me about 200 laps around Konoha while Sakura, Sauske and I spar"

"Aww Sensei."

33333333

In Hokage Tower…….

It seems we have no choice Shizune. There have been too many attacks on travelers Between here and Suna. I'll have to send a squad to check it out.

"Lady Tsunade who are you going to send?" Inquired her dark haired apprentice

"Genma come in here please!"

"You called Lady Hokage." The ninja answered stopping in front of his superiors desk.

"Yes find me Kakashi."

"Yes Mam" He answered with a bow

"Oh and Genma." The Blonde Leader started again

" Yes Lady Hokage"

"Make sure the Copy Nin understands that if he is not in my office within the hour. I will demote him to Genin!"

"Hn!" Genma answered with a nod.

3333333333333333333333

"How on earth did all the villains escape from HFIL." Krillin Asked

"I have no Idea" answered Gohan as he saved Hercule a 3rd time from another almost suicidal stupidity.

"Gohan Behind you!" Shouted his Brother.

Gohan turned around to be face to face with Frieza's Death Disc. Gohan dodged it easily.

"Hello Sayian!" the evil alien laughed

"Good Bye Frieza!" Gohan said with a smirk blasting him in to Bits.

333333333333333333333333

No sign of Naruto finishing his laps anytime soon. Kakashi tells Sauske and Sakura to take a break for a while.

"Sakura, Sauske that's enough for a while, have some lunch. Well resume training after." Their Sensei called after them Kakashi had to admit they were definitely getting better, Especially Sakura. They had Kept him on his toes today. He hadn't gotten any reading done. As they ate lunch the Copy Nin pulled out his orange companion to read. Just as he was getting to the good part Genma Appears in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi!" Genma Said

The silver haired Jounin looked up from his book with his one uncovered eye. "Genma what brings you to the training grounds?" Was his only reply

"Kakashi, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately about an urgent matter."

Great there goes my reading. Kakashi thought to himself and stood up. Genma disappeared with another Poof.

"Sakura, Sauske! Training is canceled. Please wait for Naruto and inform him." And with that their sensei was gone.

About two hours later Naruto Finished his laps.

Sakura where's Kakashi sensei?

Training was canceled. Genma Sensei came with a message from Lady Tsunade for him." Replied the pink haired Kunoichi

"Oh! Grandma Tsunade Huh! Hey you guys wanna get some Ramen?"

3333333333333333

With another Poof the copy nin was standing in front of the 5th Hokage.

"Good you're here on time Hatake. I have a mission for squad seven."

So what do you guys think. I know it was kinda short but it's only the first chapter. I'm going to try and make my other chapters longer so I don't rush or end up loosing the stories content. But Please review. This is the first fic Ihave written in three years. Although I just posted my other fic a year ago. So I hope this one turned out ok.


	2. The Mission and the Search

Disclaimer don't own Naruto or DBZ

Ch2. The Mission and the Search

_With the Z-fighters at Kami's lookout__._

"Well it looks like we returned everyone back to HFIL" Commented Krillin. "Well all except one!"

Who's that? The youngest Son teen asked.

"We still have Cell." Answered Piccolo

"And let's not forget we still have to figure out what the guy with the giant snake is up too!" Gohan added. "Who is he any way? I also wanna know what he gains from ripping a whole in the barrier between earth and HFIL."

"I found Cells energy signature, he's heading tworads the Shinobi Villiges." Stated the green Namek

"What are shinobi?" Asked the purple haired Demi Sayian

"Shinobi is another word for Ninja. There villiges are not to…….."

3333333333

_In Hokage Tower_

"Good Hatake you're here on time! I have a mission for squad 7!" Stated the Blonde Hokage "There have been a lot of attacks on civilians and Shinobi between the hidden sand village and the leaf village; I have received a letter from Garra the Kazekage himself. Due to the amount of attacks the sandvillage is over wellemed with missions, and to many shinobi are getting injured or killed from both villages. I know I don't need to remind you of what state our village is currently in."

"Hn." was Kakashi's only reply. He knew exactly what was going on in their village. Orrochimaru's attack on the village hidden in the leaves had left them short of shinobi, and they couldn't afford to lose any more.

"The Kazekage has asked that we send a team to investigate, So I'm sending our best. Make sure your squad is ready in an hour." Tsunade Instructed.

33333333333333

_At Ichirakus Ramen Shop_

"I wonder what Lady Tsunade wanted with Kakashi." Remarked the only remaining Uchiha

"I HOPE IT"S A MISSION!" Yelled Naruto knocking over Sakura's miso soup

"NARUTO!" the Kuniochi yelled whacking him upside the head

"OW Sakura, what was that for?"

"Hey you two we have to go. Look!" Sauske said pointing towards the raven flying in a circle in the sky above them. "Kakashi wants us to head towards the training grounds."

When they arrived they found their Sensei leaning against the middle log that Naruto was once tied to, and as always the silver haired Jounin had his nose in his orange book. When he saw his team approaching pocketed his book to address them.

"Hello Guys!' he said with a familiar eye crease. "We have a mission."

"YESSSS! I KNEW IT!" screamed the number one knuckle head ninja with his usual laugh

"NARUTO! BE QUIET!" Yelled Kakashi "You need to focus. Something or someone is attacking civilians and Shinobi between our village and Suna. Our mission is to stop whoever is the cause. Be ready to leave in an hour. We'll meet at the village gates."

33333333333333

"Piccolo how do you know so much about shinobi?" asked Gohan

"I met a few of them years ago. They were on a mission, to escort a prince back to his land safely so he could marry his bride. On their way back to their village, the village hidden in the leaves, they were ambushed. The three Genin had to get their injured Sensei back to the Leaf village, and they were surrounded. There were Two boys and a Girl, the girl Rin was trying to heal their injured Sensei, while the two boys Kakashi and Obito tried to protect her and their Sensei. They are strong people, but I don't believe that they are a match for cell we had better get going Gohan. The rest of you go after the snake guy. Gohan and I will search for Cell. With that they took off for the villages.

33333333333333

"YEAH YEAH LET"S GO! COME ON YOU GUYS LETS GET THIS MISSION STARTED!" Naruto yelled running ahead.

"NARUTO! STOP RUNNING AHEAD! You must conserve your chakra. Remember we don't know what where looking for." Scolded the Cherry Blossom

"From what Lady Tsunade told me this is an A-Ranked mission due to the amount of Shinobi that have been killed so stay alert." The Silver haired Joinin remarked

After several hours of walking Naruto was growing very impatient, whining of being bored, tired and hungry. As it was becoming dusk, Kakashi sick of listening to the Kyubbi Containers whining, looked up from his book and said.

"Well camp here. Sauske, and Naruto will get the wood, Sakura will set up the sleeping bags, and tent."

Just as they were about to do so they saw their Sensei pull out a scroll from one of his front pockets of his Jounin vest, bite his thumb to make it bleed, then get into position and put his hand to the ground and shout.

"SUMMONING JUTSU NINJA HOUNDS!" In a puff of smoke Kakashi's ninja hounds appeared, he gave his orders to his hounds to keep watch and alert if anything comes up in the night while they sleep. Pakkun was to stay at camp with them.

3333333333

"Piccolo Why don't we split up." Said Gohan "After hours of searching in the dark it seems that Cell is masking his power level"

"Fine but if you get into trouble spike your energy. I'll do the same." Remarked the Namek

Piccolo sensed four energies away in the distance.

"Gohan I'll go this way and see if I can get info on Cell's whereabouts. I believe there is small villages that way go check it out."

And with that they flew off, Piccolo headed towards the four energies and Gohan towards the Village. When Piccolo came across the four energies they were walking down the path. There were three teens and a man in his late 20's maybe early 30's. It's was definitely a Shinobi squad. Piccolo decided to keep his distance and temporarily observe them. The blonde seemed loud and obnoxious, the pink haired girl seemed shy, but Piccolo made a mental note when she knocked the blonde into a bush. The Raven haired boy seemed slightly annoyed with his teammate's antics. There Leader had his nose crammed in a book, and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that one of his pupils was almost knocked unconscious. After a while they stopped for what looked like a break. Piccolo decide it was the best time to try and talk to them.

After having heard enough bickering Kakashi decided to break for lunch.

After finishing his meal Kakashi leaned up against a tree reading his precious romance novel as he kept calling it. Eventho his students knew what is was, PORN! When suddenly a green man started floating down to them, Kakashi didn't react he knew that they were being followed for quite a ways. Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto Immediately jumped into defensive positions. Naruto convinced that this was who they were sent to find, immediately jumped in head first with five of his shadow clones. The five clones jumped on the green man at once, but were immediately thrown backwards and each one disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi just sat there smirking having recognizing the green man. Naruto started to fire up his Rasengon, and Sauske started making hand signs for his fireball jutsu, just as Sakura and Sauske were about to jump into action Kakashi suddenly stood infront of them.

"NARUTO, SAKURA, SAUSKE THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Naruto's clone and energy ball disappeared. The three stood there with blank stares on their faces.

"But Sensei!" Naruto Protested

"He's an old friend." Their Sensei informed them

33333333

So there you have it the next chapter. I'm working on getting better at making the chapters longer. But please tell me what you think/


	3. Old Friends, Storys, Reminicing

Hey all! The third Chapter is here. This Chapter is long I am happy to report. I'm very peased with the way this chapter worked out. I hope you enjoy it.

As Stated before I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 3. Old Friends, Story's, and Reminiscing

33333333333

(last time) _a green man started floating down to them, Kakashi didn't react he knew that they were being followed for quite a ways. Sauske, Sakura, and Naruto immediately jumped into defensive positions. Naruto convinced that this was who they were sent to find immediately jumped in head first with five of his shadow clones. The five clones jumped on the green man at once, but were immediately thrown backwards and each one disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi just sat there smirking having recognizing the green man. Naruto started to fire up his Rasengon, and Sauske started making hand signs for his fireball jutsu, just as Sakura and Sauske were about to jump into action Kakashi suddenly stood in front of them._

"_NARUTO, SAKURA, SAUSKE THAT'S ENOUGH!" _

_Naruto's clone and energy ball disappeared. The three stood there with blank stares on their faces._

"_But Sensei!" Naruto Protested_

"_He's an old friend." Their Sensei informed them_

_333333333_

"Kakashi Sensei who is that?" asked the Kunoichi

Piccolo after hearing the girl speak realized that this man was the young shinobi from years before.

"Piccolo Right?" Kakashi asked

"I didn't think that many years had passed, since we last met." Piccolo answered referring to how much older Kakashi now looked.

"Please sit. What brings you out here my friend? Your usually not around these Parts of the Forests." The silver haired man stated

"A creature named cell has escaped. A friend of mine and I last sensed him heading towards your villages. He's extremely dangerous."

"Sounds like what we've been looking for Kakashi." Sauske commented

"You maybe correct Sauske! Piccolo could you tell us a little more about this cell?" The Jounin asked

"Cell is a monster created by Doctor Gero. He has all the power of me, Goku, Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Cell……"

(Piccolo explains all about Cell, Cell games Etc. Side note Kakashi Does know of Gohan and Goku.)

"You said you were sent here to search for someone?" The Namek asked

"Yes!" Kakashi answered "The Hokage of our village sent us on a mission to track down and stop who's ever been attacking shinobi and civilians between our village and the sand village. So far no one has survived the attacks"

"Well then it looks like I'm on the right track." Piccolo answered

"Wait a minute I recall you being able to sense Chakra levels. Why not use it to track cell down? If I remember right that's how you found my squad all those years ago."

"Yes but he's suppressing his energy. I can't sense him anywhere." Piccolo explained

"How did this cell guy comeback to life if you friend Gohan killed him long ago." Asked Naruto

"About a week ago a giant snake appeared with two guys. They punctured a whole in the barrier that separates our world and HFIL."

"What's HFIL?" Asked Naruto

"HFIL is another term for Hell Naruto" explained the cherry blossom

"Correct!" Piccolo remarked "When the hole was created all of the villains that my friends and I defeated were set free. I'm afraid cell is only one we couldn't catch."

"Kakashi, if they escaped wouldn't it make it all to easy for Zabuza and the rest of Orochimaru's followers that I killed when I left, easy to escape?" Questioned Sauske

"I would suppose so well have to keep an eye out for other rouge ninja."

With all their talking Kakashi hadn't realized how late it had become. It was pointless to continue traveling. The sun was already setting."

"Well camp here for the night, it's too late to continue tonight." Kakashi told his team then turned to piccolo. "Excuse me a second."

As squad seven set up camp for the night Kakashi got into that familiar position as the night before.

"SUMMONING JUTSU NINJA HOUNDS"

Kakashi gave his hounds the same directions as the night before, but with the added new info from Piccolo. Once he had finished he sat back down to talk with his green friend.

"So you're a Sensei now? Huh?" Piccolo asked

"Yeah, there not a bad group of kids, They grow on you after a while. Sauske is from the same clan as Obito, he's strong willed and a gifted ninja, Sakura while shy and quiet, she the best medic ninja in Konoha, all tho she has a temper, And Naruto well he the number one knuckle head ninja, with having the nine tailed fox in him.

At the mention of one of Kakashi's old team mates Sakura ears perked up. Her sensei never talked about his old squad."

"Excuse me Mr. Piccolo sir? Can I ask you a question?

"Sure Sakura, but its just Piccolo."

"How do you know Kakashi Sensei?"

Piccolo looked at Kakashi to make sure it was ok. He knew of Kakashi's past with his father Sakumo, so he knew why Kakashi was very secretive and quiet about anything personal. Kakashi just gave a nod in reply.

"I met your sensei years ago. He was around your age, your sensei and his squad were escorting a prince back to the village hidden in the ocean…."

Kakashi just leaned against the tree and reminisced about the mission. He remembered the mission all too well. The prince was a total snot and didn't get along with Kakashi or Obito. He remembered Rin stopping him and the Uchiha from pummeling the prince once or twice. The trip down had been surprisingly easy. The prince had Ninja who had wanted him dead but nothing ever came of it. Once the prince had been returned, the trip home was thought to be a breeze, all of them joking around. Obito and Kakashi fighting trying to best each other, (much like Naruto and Sauske) while Rin tried to split them up. Their Sensei just brushed it off and laughed when Kakashi and Obito were knocked out flat after insulting Rin.

(Flash Back starts here)

But something had gone terribly wrong on that mission. The hidden Shadow ninja had attacked them on their way back to Konoha. With all the bickering there Sensei was slightly distracted. He had turned around to tell them they needed to calm down and focus, because they were heading in to shadow country, and with the Shadow Ninja and the rock ninja being allies they had to be extremely careful. When Suddenly 6 Kunai came from the woods straight at their Sensei, he easily dodged the Kunai, but was unable to dodge the windmill shuriken.

"MINATO SENSEI!" The tree Genin screamed

The large shuriken was lodged in the back of their sensei's shoulder. He pulled it out with a painful grunt. But to Minato's dismay he was unable to move his arm, which meant he had no hand signs to control his chakra to use his Gen Jutsu or Nin Jutsu, all he could use was his Tai Jutsu, and even then that would be tough having only one usable arm. Just then Minato was surrounded by shadow Ninja. Kakashi and Obito were about to rush in when Rin was grabbed from behind.

"KAKASHI, OBITO SAVE RIN!" Shouted their Sensei

Kakashi and Obito ran after them. Kakashi jumped in the air and shouted "Chidori!" Lightning built up in his hand as he came down on the ninja that had Rin in his grasps. The Shadow Nin had been able to dodge slightly, and Kakashi's Chidori grazed the Nins back all the way down, instead of landing a blow to the head, which would have killed him. The Shadow Nin screamed in pain releasing Rin. After defeating the Ninja, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin rushed to helped their Sensei. When they arrived they found four Shadow nin dead on the ground, while two were still battling there Sensei. As the 3 Genin Approached Obito told Rin to wait in the tree. Just as that was said Minato Collapsed. All tree Genin jumped into action, Kakashi and Obito battled the remaing two shadow nin, while Rin tried to heal their badly injured sensei.

"Obito, Kakashi we need to get sensei back to the village, he's lost to much blood, and his chakra level is really low." Shouted Rin

During the Boy's fight Shadow reinforcements had arrived. The battle had raged on. Rin was running low on chakra herself from trying to keep their sensei alive. Kakashi got slightly distracted when he saw Rin collapse over of their Sensei. Just as Kakashi turned and Shouted.

"RIN!"

One of the 3 shinobi he was fighting took a kunai to Kakashi and sliced him all the way down his chest to his side. Kakashi coughed up blood. While another nin kicked him head first into the nearest tree. Obito was having a bit of a time with the 3 nin he was fighting as well. These Ninja had to be at least Chunin if not Jounin. Even with Obito's Sharingan eyes he was no match for them and their Shadow trap jutsu. (Much like Shikamaru's Shadow possession Jutsu) Obito couldn't move, Kakashi saw this and formed 4 shadow clones, 3 to deal with the ninja he was fighting, while the other one and the real Kakashi to help Obito. Kakashi hit the Ninja with the shadow trap jutsu with another Chidori, which pummeled the guy unconscious. Obito quickly hit the other ninja with the phoenix flower jutsu. Things were getting bad for the two young ninja, their Sensei was dying as they fought and there medic ninja was unconscious. Both boys were completely drained, and the only thing that seemed to work at all was Kakashi's chidori. But he was at his limit if he risked using it again he could die. Obito and Kakashi saw no other way. Kakashi warmed up his chidori it was painful and straining.

Suddenly there was a red spiral beam that defeated 3 of the 6 Shadow Ninja easily, which was good considering Kakashi's shadow clones had all disappeared. Suddenly there was a green man in front of the boys. After the Green man defeated the rest of the Shadow Ninja, Kakashi and Obito were unsure of what to do, thinking that they were next.

(end of flash back)

Kakashi coming out of his flashback, just listen to what Piccolo was saying.

"So with one blow from my special beam cannon, I overpowered the shadow ninja, while Obito copied there shadow trap jutsu to hold them still, after I turned around to check on your sensei and his team mate and they looked as if they were about to attack me. Apparently Kakashi doesn't know when someones trying to help them, he and Obito put me in the Shadow trap jutsu." Piccolo laughed

"Well we were Genin, you had just taken out 6 high level ninja in about one blow. I couldn't use my chidori anymore. We did know if we were your next target." Kakashi argued. " Any way Sakura if it hadn't been for Piccolo I wouldn't be sitting here. None of us would have survived, not even Minato Sensei and Rin. Piccolo and I had become good friends after that. I just haven't seen him since I became a Chunin." Explained the Silver Haired Jounin

"Wow Kakashi Sensei you kicked but back then too!" Shouted Naruto

"Kakashi I'm gonna go signal my friend. I think well find cell faster if we stick with you, than having Gohan search the village down the road." Piccolo said getting up and walking down the road and powered up signaling Gohan.

"Wow sensei your friend is different. If he's not a shinobi what is he?" asked Sakura

"He kinda reminds me of Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto remarked.

"Hn." Sauske agreed

"He's a namek, he mainly stays in the big downtown cities. Like Ginger Town, Nicky Town, or the districts. He's usually never in the villages. I believe when I first met him he was looking for a boy named Gohan that he was training." Their Sensei told them

"That would make Gohan around are age." Said Sakura "or at least a litte older."

"Well whatever Piccolo is, he's strong Sensei, Can you feel his Chakra level?" Asked Naruto

Piccolo returned and shortly after Gohan appeared in a defensive position behind Sauske, ready to strike.

333333333333333

Well that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm currently in the middle of writing ch 4.

PLEEZE PLEEZE PLEEZE Review. Tell me what ya think.


	4. Good Bye Old Friend, The Fury of Sakura

Hey all. I'm sorry for not posting sooner. But in the mist of the finals before, I ended up switching schools and things got crazy. I've lost the notebook with these chapters in it. So I had to rewrite the next couple of chapters, and as a treat I've combined the next three chapters in to one since you had to wait so long. So this chapter will be extra long, probably my longest. But enough stalling here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Side Note if you haven't read the previous chapter for a while I made some slight changes I recommend re reading them. Not Big. Really slight.

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ Or Naruto.

_**Good Bye Old Friend, The Fury Of Sakura**_

33333333333333

Last time:_"Kakashi I'm gonna go signal my friend. I think well find cell faster if we stick with you, rather than having Gohan search the village down the road." Piccolo said getting up and walking down the road and powered up signaling Gohan._

"_Wow sensei your friend is different. If he's not a shinobi what is he?" asked Sakura_

"_He kinda reminds me of Kisame Hoshigaki." Naruto remarked._

"_Hn." Sauske agreed_

"_He's a namek, he mainly stays in the big downtown cities. Like Ginger Town, Nicky Town, or the districts. He's usually never in the villages. I believe when I first met him, he was looking for a boy named Gohan that he was training out here in the forests." Their Sensei told them_

"_That would make Gohan around our age." Said Sakura "or at least a little older."_

"_Well whatever Piccolo is, he's strong Sensei, Can you feel his Chakra level?" Asked Naruto_

_Piccolo returned and shortly after Gohan appeared in a defensive position behind Sauske, ready to strike._

333333333

Gohan appears behind Sauske. As he swings to punch Sauske in the back of the head, the raven hair shinobi disappears and reappears in the tree above Gohan. Sauske jumps from the tree.

"Lions Barrage" he shouts

Gohan Blocks the attack with his arm and blasts the young shinobi with a Ki blast. When the energy blast hit Sauske he turned in to a log, and the log explodes into pieces. Suddenly Gohan is hit in the back and legs with a few Shuriken and falls to the ground. As he turns to pull the Shuriken out of his legs, a blonde spikey haired shinobi launches himself from a branch of a tree intending to stab the young man with his Kunai. Gohan uses his instant transmission to appear a few feet away.

"Macenko-Ha" Shouted Gohan

Naruto seeing the blast coming at him hurries and formes his Resangan, it cuts through Gohan's blast. Naruto hits Gohan with the resangan, and Gohan was thrown back a few feet and leaving his left arm broken. Gohan quickly stood Up, seeing the blond and raven hair shinobi coming straight at him (Naruto with his Resangan and Sauske with his Chidori.) He hurries and gathers energy for a Kamehameha wave.

Gohan shouted "KAA-ME-HA-ME HAA!"

Both Naruto and Sauske were thrown backwards in to the tree. Naruto hit the tree head first and was left unconscious. Sauske grabbed his shoulder in pain, dislocated from the impact of the tree.

Sakura over hearing piccolo talking to Kakashi about the young man attacking her friends, she realize that this must Gohan, the person that Piccolo had signaled. Hearing that Gohan had started to form another Kamehameha wave as he walked toward Sauske and Naruto against the tree, she immediately jumps into action using her vast knowledge of medical Jutsu. She leapt into the air behind Gohan and hit a pressure point hard on the back of his right shoulder knocking him unconscious. Then landing between Gohan and Sauske, making sure Sauske couldn't attack either.

"Sauske stop!" Sakura hollered at him.

"Sakura what are you doing protecting him, he attacked us." The raven haired shinobi stated.

"Sauske this young man, is most likely the friend Piccolo was signaling!" She answered back.

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it. You're acting like Naruto. If this was an enemy do you think that Kakashi Sensei would just sit there; especially after you two got injured?!"

Sauske looked around she was right Kakashi was still sitting at the fire, with piccolo.

Piccolo looked at Kakashi. "She's really smart, and I can't believe she took out Gohan in just one move."

"Yea she always has good deductive skills, and since she started learning medical Nin jutsu from Lady Tsunade, She's become one of the best Kunochi in the hidden leaf village." Kakashi answered

Sakura walked over to Sauske and Naruto. After making sure that Naruto wasn't dead, she picked him up and laid him on his sleeping bag, then walked back over to Sauske.

"Can you get up?' She asked him.

As Sauske tries to get up, he falls back down clutching the same side as his dislocated shoulder. That's when she saw it. He had a huge gash on his side and a branch going through his left leg from when he and Naruto were thrown into the tree, and he was bleeding profusely.

"Sauske let me help you over to your bed roll. I need to take a look at you side and remove that branch."

As much as Sauske hated admitting he needed help he knew he couldn't refuse it now. After setting Sauske down on his sleeping bag she ran to her medical kit and grabbed a rag and some antiseptic. Sauske felt the sting of the antiseptic, but didn't make a peep. Although Sakura could tell it bothered him she had been around her boys (as she called them) for so long that she could tell if something was bothering them by just a look in their eyes. Kakashi too and that in itself is feet in its own right. Sauske watched as green chakra began to glow from Sakura's hand, and the stinging sensation was replaced by a calming soothing one. After the gash was healed and branch removed, she turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei Can you come over here. I need you to brace Sauske so I can pop his shoulder back into place."

Kakashi walked over to where the two were sitting and held Sauske up and did everything Sakura asked of him.

"Sauske this will hurt a bit." She told him.

"AAAAUGGGHHHHHHHH!

She wasn't kidding, to Sauske it felt like his whole shoulder was on Fire. After Finishing with her raven haired friend, Sakura Walked over to Naruto, most of his cuts and bruises had healed do to the 9 tailed foxes chakra. But she helped one or two along any way, then transferred some healing chakra into his chakra network so he would wake up within the next few minutes. After she was completely finished with her team mates, Sakura walked over to Gohan and poured chakra into the pressure point she had hit earlier as a reversal to wake him up immediately, While Gohan was waking up he felt a soothing energy wash over his legs where he had been hit by the Shuriken earlier.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked

"Good you're up." Sakura stated. "Now sit still so I can heal the rest of you injuries!"

"Sakura save your energy. Give him one of these, You take the other one!" Piccolo stated tossing her 2 senzu beans.

Sakura gave Gohan the bean, but was a little leery about taking it herself. She gave Kakashi a questionable look. He gave her his infamous eye crease smiles and nodded, that told her that it would be fine, and with in a few seconds of eating the beans her and Gohan both were at full strength.

Gohan sat up and looked at the girl. She had pink hair. He wasn't sure what to do he had know Idea if he could trust her or not, her friends attacked him, and she knocked him out in one move.

"Gohan!" Piccolo called out. Gohan looked over and saw piccolo and a man that was slightly familiar. But at least things where starting to make sense.

Gohan and Sakura both stood up and Gohan followed her over to the fire were Piccolo and Kakashi were sitting.

"Sensei, Piccolo what was that bean that you had Gohan and I take?"

"It's called a senzu bean Sakura." Stated Kakashi

Gohan smiled at her question, and answered more in depth. " A Senzu bean is a bean that Master Korin grows, when you eat it, it has healing abilities that renews you strength to full power. Like your injuries never happened.

"It's a bean that does the same things that you Medic Jutsu does." Kakashi answered.

"Sensei then why don't we grow them in the village?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked over at Piccolo. "Because There is only one place they can grow, that is at the top of Korins tower." Piccolo answered.

"Gohan did you find any trace of cell?" Piccolo asked.

"No I didn't"

"Then it looks like we're gonna continue to travel with you. If you don't mind." Piccolo said facing Kakashi.

"You look familiar." Gohan said to the silver haired man. "Who are you?"

" I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"I remember you now, You were my age last time we met."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The Next morning

As Sakura finished her watch. She started to pack some of their stuff, so they could get moving sooner and cover more ground. Sakura was just finishing up making breakfast for her team and their 2 guests then planned to go wake every one. After years of being on team seven, she knew what everyone liked for breakfast. Oatmeal for Sauske and herself, buttered toast with a protein bar and Coffee for Kakashi, and chicken ramen of course for Naruto. Sakura made a little extra oatmeal for Gohan and Piccolo.

"Crack!" a twig snapped to the right of Sakura. She jumped up throwing 1 Kunai into the woods, Then jumped into a tree.

"Tnk! Tnk! Tnk! Thud! Dingle Dingle" The person jumped out of the way to avoid Sakura's Kunai, but had triggered one of Kakashi's traps, and ringing the bell that signaled what trap had sprung. Sakura hearing this sped off to where Kakashi's trap had been sprung. Sakura jumped behind the tall dark haired man that was stuck to the tree with chakra strings and shuriken, and placed a Kunai at his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sakura said with a murderous tone in her voice.

"Sakura it's me!" shouted Gohan nervously. She had practically been on him the second he sprung the trap. He hadn't even had a second to think before she had a kunai at his throat.

"Gohan!" Sakura said questioningly lowering the Kunai and walking around the tree to face him.

Before Sakura could release Gohan from Kakashi's trap they were surrounded by Seven out of eight of Kakashi's Ninja Hounds all growling and drooling not at Sakura but Gohan, While Giving off a howl.

Sakura seeing the hounds was unsure of what to do. She knew the hounds wouldn't listen to her. They only listened to Kakashi or Pankun.

"Gohan don't move. Don't make a sound. If they feel that you're a threat they will attack you before Kakashi Sensei Comes." Sakura explains. Just then one of the chakra strings broke and Gohan started to fall forward towards Sakura.

Kakashi awoke when he heard the bell on his trap sound. Then the sound of his hounds howling. A signal to him that someone had tried to enter the area around their camp. As he was rushing toward the trap Kakashi heard a scream, from a man and a girl. Suddenly he recognized the girls scream it was Sakura's. Kakashi sped up, running as fast as his chakra laced feet would allow. Wondering what was going on. Thinking that whatever they were searching for had found Sakura. But the scene that he found was not what he was expecting. Sakura Was standing in front of Gohan with Five of the Seven hounds were hanging off of her, like they were Zabuza in the land of the mist. The other 2 hounds had gotten to Gohan from the side. They were almost too fast for Sakura to block any of them from Gohan. Sakura was covered in her own blood. Kakashi was horrified that his hounds had attacked his pupil. They were suppose to protect Sakura not attack her.

"Ninja hounds Return! " he said releasing the chakra he had used to summon them.

Sakura started falling toward the ground as soon as the hounds released her and disappeared. She had passed out from the Pain and loss of blood which was becoming more by the second. Due to the fact that one of the hounds had gotten close to Sakura's Jugular vein.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi Yelled Jumping to catch her.

Kakashi caught Sakura before she could hit the ground, pulled the three Shuriken out of sides of the tree and cut the second set of chakra strings to release Gohan completely.

"I need to get her back to camp now! Can you manage yourself?" Kakashi asked Gohan.

"Yea, I'm fine, I've been worse than this before. But hold on, stand still don't move!" Gohan stated as he placed a hand to Kakashi's shoulder. Suddenly they were back at the camp site.

Naruto and Sauske were in the middle of their breakfast's when suddenly Gohan and Kakashi pop in front of them holding a bloodied Sakura. Sauske dropped his chop sticks when he saw the condition Sakura was in. "What the hell had happened." Was his only thought, he and Naruto had only been up for less than 3 minutes, and Sakura looked like she had been under attack by enemy Nin.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled jumping up spilling his beloved ramen all over the ground.

"Naruto get me Sakura's Medical Kit!" Ordered Kakashi

Kakashi Bandaged Sakura up as quickly as he could.

"Gohan do you happen to have anymore of the Senzu Beans left? We need to get her chakra levels up. They dropped dangerously low do to the loss of blood.!" Kakashi asked slightly scared. He'd didn't want to have another team mate die on his watch. Especially not her.

"No I don't piccolo went to get more from Master Korin earlier. But that could take a while. Master Korin doesn't like to give up the senzu beans easily."

It was up to Kakashi then, his knowledge of medical Jutsu was very primitive. He didn't know the proper way to transfer chakra, the way he knew would leave a burn mark on her skin, due to forcing the chakra in to her network. But there was no other way, her chakra levels were still depleting.

Kakashi Placed his left hand in hers and his right hand on her Arm and started forcing his chakra into her Chakra network. After about 15 minutes Sakura started to wake up. She could feel a hot burning sensation on her right arm. She looked over to see her sensei using a very old Anbu technique for chakra transfer.

" Sensei you can stop now. Please."

"Sakura?" Kakashi said surprised, he thought she'd have be out longer than 15 minutes. "Are you sure, you're ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine now. But thank you. I'm going to go into the tent to change." Sakura noticed the injuries on Gohan, and immediately clicking into medic mode said. "Gohan I want you to sit down, we need to take care of your wounds."

"Sakura I'll be fine, take care of yourself. I've been worse before I can wait for Piccolo to come back."

"A medic ninja always takes care of her team before herself, and as long as you and piccolo are helping us to stop the attacks, you're part of our team. Now sit still please." Sakura said walking over to Gohan, placing her hands on his side where the gash from the two ninja hounds shredding his skin was. Once Gohan was all healed she headed into the tent to care for herself.

Sakura came out of the tent 5 minutes later. She was completely healed, except for her right hand all the way up her arm. That was the only Bandage visible. She needed to leave the chakra burns on her arm heal on its own.

"Sakura, Can I speak to you a minute?" Asked the silver haired shinobi

"Sure"

"I'm sorry that the hounds attacked you, they shouldn't have done that. I spoke to Pakun while you were in the tent and he has no answers to why either. The hounds are trained to protect everyone that is a part of my team. But they know to protect you, Naruto and Sauske Specifically. So Can you tell me why they did this to you?"

"Your hounds didn't attack me on purpose Sensei. I was protecting Gohan from them! I was making breakfast, and one of you traps went off. After seeing that it was only Gohan I went to set him free when we were surrounded. I told him not to move, I know how your hounds are with orders especially when you or Pakun aren't around. Your first set of chakra strings snapped and he fell forward slightly. I just acted, I knew your hounds would never meanfully attack me, so I jumped in front of Gohan to block there attack. Next thing I knew I felt a really intense pain all over, I came to when I felt my skin on my arm burning." Sakura explained

"I'm sorry about that, I know it's an old out dated form of medical Jutsu. When I was in Anbu that was the quickest way to transfer chakra, it's the only Medical Jutsu I know." Kakashi explained feeling guilty about everything, that his Ninja hounds had attacked her, that he wasn't fast enough to stop it, and that he had to burn her hand to save her.

"Sensei don't worry about it. I'm fine, thanks to you. I think we should get going. My scream and the faint smell of blood is libel to attract Hunter Ninja and rouge Nin. Where going to want to put some distance between us and here. Especially If we're going to find that cell person?"

"I know, we would, but we have to wait for Piccolo." He answered.

"Kakashi, we don't have to wait, Piccolo will catch up. He's able to sense our Ki levels, remmember. He'll find us that way." The young Sayian explained

"Huh! What is Ki?" Naruto asked

"It's energy that is similar to chakra Naruto." Sakura answered

"Ok then if Piccolo can catch up when he's through, then we should pack up and get going." Kakashi stated. "Naruto and Sauske go and take down my traps that I set last night, and do your best to hide the scent of Sakura's and Gohan's blood and all proof of a Ninja trap going off. We don't need any trackers on our tail. Sakura take down the tent and put out the fire."

Gohan give me a hand breaking down the rest of camp. We have to make sure that there are no signs that shinobi camped here for the night. Otherwise enemy ninja's can follow us and ambush us. Or if you think about it that cell thing could to."

Everyone did as Kakashi instructed. Gohan got rid of the fire wood and spread it randomly through woods. Naruto and Sauske were taking care of the traps and cleaning up after the incident. Kakashi had finished hiding all traces of their sleeping bags, the fire, and their foot prints. When he noticed that Sakura was having a hard time with the tent, she tripped on one of the tent poles and fell to the ground. He could sense that her chakra levels were low again, apparently se hadn't let them regain full streangth before healing Gohan. He picked her off the ground.

"Sakura your chakra is low, you need to relax, and raise your levels. Just sit down I'll take care of the rest." Kakashi directed.

As soon as everything was finished and they all returned Kakashi had decided it was time to head out and get moving.

"Alright were moving out lets go, and remember to stay focused. We may still be in fire country, now but we will be crossing the border soon, and we are most likely not up against a ninja this time. There is not much we know about this mission. Sakura I will carry your pack until your chakra levels are more stable."

"Sensei no I can handle…"

"OR you can ride piggy back, your choice Sakura." Kakashi said with his eye crease smile.

Sakura walked over and set her pack at her Sensei's feet.

Twenty Minutes down the road, Naruto and Sauske were arguing as usual. Kakashi was reading his precious book, and Sakura and Gohan were talking.

"So Sakura, you shinobi are really tough."

"Thanks, we do a lot of training." The Kuniochi answered

"Actually my friends and I do to. When the world isn't under attack, we'll have to sparr." Gohan said.

"Yea that would be fun." She answered.

"Hey can I ask you something?" asked Gohan

"Sure"

"What's up with your Sensei and the book, I thought he said you were supposed to be on your toes."

"Oh that. Don't worry. Kakashi Sensei always does that. It may look like he's not paying attention. But watch!"

"What are you gonna do?" Gohan asked

"Sush just watch and act casual." Sakura takes 2 Shuriken out of her pouch at lightning speed and throws them at Kakashi.

"Sakura what are you doing he's your sensei."

Gohan looks up at the silver haired shinobi, to find Sakura's Shuriken one around his index finger, and the other around his middle finger.

"Told you, You can't be any safer when your with Kakashi sensei." She explained

"Impressive" Gohan said smiling

Suddenly Gohan grabs Sakura and jumps into the air as fast as he can. "Run" He shouts to everyone else. Just doging 2 Kamehameha waves aimed at them that burnt the ground where they were 2 seconds earlier. The other one was aimed at Kakashi. It hit dead on and he exploded.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted

When the dust cleared there was wood all over the ground. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, Sauske, Gohan and Sakura.

"Whoa how did you to know he was there?" Naruto asked

"He was trying to mask his Ki, But I could still sense his chakra. There's a slight difference between the two. Ki comes out in blasts, straight out of your hands, But Chakra requires jutsu and hand signs. So the two energies feel slightly different" Kakashi answered

"That was a Kamehameha Wave. That's my father's attack. I could sense my fathers' energy, along with Vegeta's, Krillin's, Piccolo's and the rest of the Z Fighters behind us. My father's dead, and the rest of the Z fighters are at Kami's look out. So it had to be cell." Gohan answered

"Impressive. But you won't be that lucky next time!" A voice said behind the group. They all whipped around. Standing a few feet away was a tall green muscular creature, with a tail, A white face with purple markings on each side.

"Watch out. He's in his perfected form this will not be easy. It took everything I had to defeat him when I was kid, and I still had some help from my father. That's how he died!" Gohan stated

"What are his weaknesses?" asked Naruto

"He doesn't have many. Don't know what piccolo has told you. But you have to remember he has all the powers of my father, and our friends. Kakashi I know I don't have to stress that to you since you have met my father, Vegeta and the rest of the gang. Also stay away from his tail" Gohan said.

"Well if he's that tough I'm definaetly going to need my Sharingan." Kakashi said Pulling his head band off his left eye.

"HEM Gohan. You think just because you have new friends and your older that you're going to defeat me that easily. I wouldn't count on it. Heh Heh!" Stated the green android in front of them. "Take this."

Suddenly there were 30 little miniature cells surrounding the Genin.

"Shadow clones huh! I can do that too! That's not that impressive" Shouted Naruto Forming just as many clones as the Minnie Cells.

"Naruto no there not Shadow clones!" Shouted Kakashi but it was to late. Naruto's clones where already poofing away with the little cells attacks.

"Kakashi! Let them be. I'm going to need your help here." Gohan yelled "The three of them can handle it."

The three genin started using Tai Jutsu against the little Cells. With Sakura's super strength she was defeating quite a few of them with one or two hits. Sauske using his Fire ball jutsu was able to set one or two on fire. But their where just to many of them.

Kakashi and Gohan where having a little bit of trouble. Kakashi was able to doge cell's Ki blast thanks to his sharingan. But so far he was not able to get close enough to use chidori. So he reverted to using different jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi's water dragon, blind sides cell for a minute or two, Allowing Kakashi to Pull off the Shadow shuriken Jutsu. Kakashi's aim was flawless. The first Shuriken sliced right through his shoulder severing off his arm, the second cut cell in half. Gohan saw this and knowing what was coming next quickly Shot off a large Kamehameha wave. When the dust cleared, Kakashi believed they had him. But then Cells torso moved growing new legs and feet, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, cell was regenerating. Cell stood up laughing.

"Heh heh, I love Piccolo's abilities. Regeneration comes in handy, don't you think. Lets see do you have those abilities shinobi! Cell shot of Several Gallot gun blasts off at Kakashi, one of them hit him, and he fell to the ground.

"Hahahahaha, I didn't think so." Cell laughed Suddenly Kakashi poofed into a pile of rocks right before cells eyes. "What?"

Suddenly Cell hearing a chirping noise, Cells whip's around just in time to see Kakashi's practically upon him, with his Chidori blazing. Cell uses his strength from Goku and kicks Kakashi in the side. Kakashi hearing a cracking noise and feeling pain at his side, cell had broken a few ribs, as he sent Kakashi sailing through the air into about 6 trees.

Sakura hearing the commotion saw what happens and leaves the two boys to go aide her Sensei. Gohan going Super Sayian hurries as fast as he can toward Cell. But is met with cells fist as it rips through his stomach, He coughs up blood and is thrown a side.

Piccolo sensing Kakashi's and Gohan's energy levels drop immensely, and grabs the bag of Senzu beans Korin was about to hand him and takes off as fast as he could without a word of thank you.

Sakura reaches Kakashi. She can feel his chakra levels depleting fast. His chakra levels where low to begin with from using his sharingan to long, and his chidori attempt on Cell. "Sensei, are you ok, hold on."

"Sa-ku-ra, get ou-t of here. Take the boys gg-o!" Kakashi commanded

Cell pops up a few feet away from where Sakura was getting ready to heal Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi jumps using the rest of his Chakra to push Sakura out of the way of cells attack.

Sakura focusing her healing chakra to her hands suddenly is thrown back by Kakashi, She lands on the ground 3 feet away, and looks up at her Sensei just in time to see Cells special beam cannon hit Kakashi in his chest and come out the other side. When the beam dissipated she watched in horror as Kakashi fell silently to the ground.

"NO! SENSEI!" she screamed as she ran over to him.

"S-a-k-u-r-a." Kakashi chokes out coughing up blood. Sakura looks him over, she can tell the extent of them damages the beam had on him. There was a giagantic hole through his chest. Kakashi only had one lung and half of his heart was missing.

"Hold on Sensei I can fix this. Just hold on. I just need to….." Sakura felt Kakashi's finger on her lips, then his hand moved to her right cheek cupping it.

"Shh… Sa-ku-ra, take care o-f Nar-uto, '_cough cough'_ and Sau-ske for '_cough_' me. '_cough_' Sa-ku-ra I'm pro-ud of who-you a-re! _cough cough cough_" With that Kakashi's hand fell to the ground.

"Sensei No! Stay with us. Hold on. Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura Shouts scared she could no longer hear him breathing. "SENSEI!"

Sauske and Naruto just finished off the last of the minnie cells, when they heard Sakura scream. They turned around to see Sakura weeping over their Sensei. They could've only guessed to what had happened.

Sakura could hear Cell laughing in the background. Her body posture going rigid.

"Heh Heh Heh, ha ha ha. Weakling, can't believe that he actually thought he could defeat me with such pitiful attacks."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sakura said with a murderous tint in her voice, her chakra rising by the second along with her temper. Naruto and Sauske knew that look, and the tone in her voice, it meant danger. Sakura stood up, "YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" She stated in that angry dangerous tone. Her fist balled as tight as she could possibly make it, if it were any tighter she would break her own hand with her strength.

Gohan noticed the sudden difference in the girls energy, attitude and posture, he decided it would be better for him to hold off for a few minutes so not to end up in her attacks.

"What you think you can do better?" Cell asked laughing "How could you possibly think that you could do any better, then your pathetic Sensei."

Sakura swiftly slammed her fist into the ground with such force that the earth quaked around them before it splintered and cracked breaking into rubble. Pieces of the broken earth began to rise of the ground do to Sakura's chakra level.

Sauske and Naruto had to pick themselves off the ground from Sakura's attack, they couldn't believe their eyes. Sakura hadn't been training with Tsunade long and she had strength greater than the Sanin already.

Suddenly Cell disappeared. Sakura could feel everything around her. Every movement made.

Naruto and Sauske watch closely, slightly scared of their teammate. Sakura kicked the ground making it quake again as a huge rock twice her size floated out of the ground with her chakra. Sakura barley hit the bolder to her left and it smashed into pieces, an impact with an invisible barrier. They watched as cell was sent flying threw the forest, clearing an 6 ft wide path of destruction and broken trees. Cell stood up and came flying back at Sakura, Suddenly there were pink petals falling all around Sakura. In that same dangerous murderous tone that they heard before.

"NINJA ART:SAKURA BLOSSOM JUTSU, FLOWER PETAL SHURIKEN!" All the petals began to spin rapidly like a thousand shuriken flying towards Cell.

The swarm of petals hit Cell, when the rest were suddenly engulfed in an energy blast that was headed toward Sakura. She jumped into the air dodging the energy blast that scorched the ground where she had been standing.

She had just barely had time to grab Kakashi's body and move before the blast was upon them. Sakura landed in front of Sauske and Naruto, She handed Kakashi's body to Sauske.

"WATCH OVER HIM, WE SHOULD BRING WHAT IS LEFT OF KAKASHI SENSEI BACK WITH US TO KONOHA. STAY OUT OF THIS, HE'S MINE. TAKE SENSEI, AND GOHAN AND GET OUT OF HERE! BOTH OF YOU! I"LL GIVE YOU THE COVER TO EXSCAPE."

The two didn't want to leave Sakura by herself, but if they argued with her now, they would end up in the hospital. Naruto ran and quickly grabbed the injured Gohan. When they told him what was to happen he wasn't happy with the plan either, but after years of watching his father and Vegeta fight and he himself giving those orders to his loved ones, he understood why. Suddenly they heard.

"NINJA ART, WHIRL WIND PETAL SHURIKEN JUTSU!. There was a loud rush of wind filled with pink petals surrounding cell. The wind and petals spun as fast as they could around the android.

Sauske, Naruto, Gohan saw a gigantic whirl of pink petals engulf cell into nothing but a pink blur. They knew this was it, if they didn't leave now Sakura would kill them if cell didn't. They disappeared quickly.

Cell lost and confused in the Wind tunnel around him, felt something slice through his left shoulder, severing his arm. Not sure which way to aim his attack on the young Kuniochi.

Sakura knew she had to end this soon. Her chakra reserves where almost dry.

Suddenly The pink walls of wind around cell where closing in, And he saw what had severed his arm from his body it was a windmill shuriken spinning in the pink wind. It was camouflaged. As he watched the walls close in he could see more of them getting closer. He quickly gathered enough energy and created a small but strong spirit bomb, that exploded in the middle of the cyclone.

All the shuriken and Kunai Sakura Had in that Jutsu came flying every which way. She was hit with her own weapons, unable to move out of the way fast enough do to chakra loss. Sakura landed on the ground, bleeding from the attack of her own Jutsu falling apart on her. She slammed in to a large bolder, completely paralyzed from chakra exhaustion, Cell stood on the ground walking toward the girl.

"Ha ha ha. I knew you couldn't do it. You almost had me. You where more of a pest than I thought. I can't believe I used so much energy on you. But don't worry you'll be back with your worthless Sensei soon enough, then you can tell him how you let him down. Don't worry though I didn't forget about your friends, They'll be with you soon. Ha ha ha" cell laughed as he formed and energy blast. He drew his arm back, learning over the girl ready to deliver the final blow, throwing his arm forward, when suddenly his arm stopped it couldn't go any further. There was a man standing between cell and Sakura. He held onto cells arm tight, then took his fist and punched him with a chakra laden fist. Cell went flying through the air, the man rush toward cell, there was the sound of lightning and 1,000 birds rang out through the air. Followed by a deaf deifying scream. Then nothing.

Sakura felt herself being picked up off the ground. She looked up at the man. Her savior. He had silver hair.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked

Kakashi smiled down at her, this time with both eyes visible. "It's ok Sakura, it's over."

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi. Then fell unconscious. Kakashi smiling leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he set her down on soft ground that had not been destroyed by her strength before, and said.

"You did very well. I'm proud of you Sakura."

Kakashi could feel piccolo rushing here fast. After setting Sakura down, he stood up and gathered enough chakra to let his signature Jutsu ring through the forest, the sound of chidori signaling to Piccolo where to find his student. When Piccolo arrived, he saw Kakashi, but he wasn't the same, he couldn't feel his friends energy signature.

Kakashi walked over to piccolo placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of my team for me. Please make sure they get back to the village." Then Kakashi looked at Sakura "Good Bye Sakura" With that Kakashi disappeared.

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Wow that really was a lot. Just in case your wondering, I have nothing against Kakashi. I know it may seem like I do after this chapter, but he's actually my Fav, character. But N E Ways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I personally think it's the best chapter I have ever written. But I want to hear your opinions. There will be more to the story. Just give me some time to get the next chapter ready. I promise you won't have to wait long. At the latest January. But Review Review Please. Lataz SFT

P.s. Just so you guys know. Cuz after a couple reviews, I'm not sure you understood. Kakashi did Die. The Kakashi that protects Sakura from cell is his spirit.


End file.
